Lemon Tarts
by dentXhead
Summary: A series of citris-y one shots. Requests are open, send me one and I'll get right on it, I swear!


Woot! First story, hope you enjoy :3

Also, so people don't get pissed and start sending me hate mail, Noodle is seventeen in this story. I don't think I mentioned that bit, but now you know. And knowing is half the battle!

* * *

><p>Noodle crept silently through the vast emptiness of the car park. She'd gone to a late-night premiere of the latest blood-and-gore zombie flick with 2D, who was close behind her. Noodle let out a sigh when she noticed the Geep was absent. Murdoc must be out drinking, and it was too late for Russel to be awake still. She hadn't exactly asked permission to go, Russel never let her stay out so late, and had instead snuck out with the singer, a delicious excited feeling in her gut. She turned and smiled up at 2D, a look of relief on her face. He grinned back at her, showing the gap where his teeth had been knocked out. Noodle blushed and looked away, focusing instead on her sneaker clad feet.<p>

"Do yew want to come hang ou' in my room, luv?"

Noodle gave a small nod, "Let me go change first,"

She hummed to herself as she waited for the lift, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. With a sudden ding, the doors slid open and Noodle entered, pressing the button for the second floor before leaning against the wall. 2D burst into the lobby as the doors started to slide shut and Noodle darted forward and prevented them from closing.

"What's wrong?"

2D's breath came in short bursts as he smiled sheepishly at her, "Me door's locked. D'yew 'ave a spare key?" He looked hopefully at her, rewarding her with another grin as she nodded.

"Do you want to come with?"

"Awlrigh'"

2D stepped inside the lift with her, Noodle felt her face grow hot as she noticed how cramped they were in the tiny space. 2D's arm kept brushing up against hers and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling in silent pleasure. The singer didn't seem to notice, however, and continued on with their conversation.

"Fanks so much, luv. I don' know where I left me keys, m'always losin' them…"

His words were lost on her as she studied him. She loved the way his azure hair always fell into his face, only slightly hiding the black voids that had once been a creamy chocolate brown. Noodle had always liked his eyes, they gave him a permanently confused look that only made him that much cuter.

The blue-haired man felt her eyes on him and suddenly found it hard to finish his sentence. Why was she staring at him? He blushed, noticing how her eyes had a glazed over look and how her lips formed a silent 'o' of awe.

"N-Noodle?"

The axe princess snapped back to attention at the sound of her name, "Huh?"

"We're here," 2D pointed towards the lift doors that had opened to reveal the second floor hallway.

"O-oh," Noodle brushed past him and hurried to her room, praying that 2D hadn't noticed how she'd been staring at him. She entered her bedroom and 2D could hear her fumbling around for something. There was a soft click and the room was bathed in dim light from the lanterns overhead.

"Sorry, it will only take a minute,"

He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, taking in all the familiar comforts that Noodle's room held. 2D loved all of her posters, most of them for bands the he himself enjoyed, and the sweet smell of the little Jap clung to everything, making his head swim. Noodle rummaged through her closet, finding a pair of green striped lounge pants and a matching tank top. She struggled to remember where she kept her spare keys. There was one for the front door, one for her bedroom a few for the various other rooms in Kong as well as the one for 2D's room.

She found them finally in a bowl of random junk atop her dresser and dangled them in front of the older man's face.

"Found them," Noodle sang, as she held them just out of his reach.

2D gave her a mischievous look and lunged for them, missing completely and falling on his face. She laughed at the sigh of him sprawled on the ground and tossed the keys down to him, slipping back into her closet to change. Noodle could hear him groaning in pain as he got to his feet, but didn't hear him sneak silently towards the closet door.

He flung it open, a look of triumph on his face which quickly faded at the sight of the half naked girl before him. She'd only managed to pull on the lounge pants, her shirt crumpled on the floor next to her feet. 2D gulped as he took in her naked stomach, his eyes trailing up to rest on her little blue bra that barely concealed her breasts. Noodle flung one arm out to cover her chest and with the other, attempted to push the spiky haired singer away. He caught her arm and pulled her towards him, remembering the way she had been looking at him only minutes before.

"2D? What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, he _couldn't_. He was in awe at the sight of her, the way her green eyes pierced into his own. Noodle stared up at him, searching his face for an answer. When she couldn't find one, she tried tugging her arm away which brought 2D back to reality.

"Wha'? Oh, sorry, luv. I didn' mean to 'urt yew," He released her and stepped away, embarrassed.

"You didn't hurt me, Stu. Are you alright?"

He was taken aback by this. Nobody called him Stu except for his parents. He loved the way she said it, how her lips pursed together as his name flowed from her. It was suddenly very hot inside Noodle's closet, 2D could feel the heat rising to flush his cheeks and felt his blood rush suddenly elsewhere, leaving him light-headed and dizzy.

Noodle stood uncomfortably, unsure of what was going through the singers head as he gazed lustfully at her.

"Do you mind?" She asked nervously.

He was sure she wanted to finish dressing in private, but 2D had other plans. He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him before he brought his lips to hers, ever so gently. There was a soft fluttering sound as her shirt crumpled to the floor and the tiniest of gasps from Noodle.

2D pulled away and gazed down at the guitarist, her eyebrows were raised and her green orbs were glued to his in silent fascination. Suddenly, she was upon him, kissing him roughly. All the years of secret adoration had pent up inside her and now begged to be released.

The blue-haired man was caught off guard, but quickly got a hold of himself. 2D pressed her against the wall of the closet and returned her affection eagerly. Tongues and teeth clashed together and clothes were hastily removed and tossed carelessly away, their skin tingling from the sudden contact with the others'. 2D was enthralled by her breasts, each adorned with a cute olive-colored nipple, and couldn't resist encasing them with his hands, his thumbs running over her softness to tease the buds that were already starting to harden.

Noodle thoroughly explored 2D's mouth, relishing the sweet vanilla taste that was mixed with that of his cigarettes. 2D could barely contain himself as she moaned into his mouth, begging in her mother tongue for more. He brought a hand to either side of her bottom and lifted her, carrying her the short distance to her neatly made bed before lowering her to the soft lavender bedspread.

She lay there in the soft light, flushed and completely bare, her breasts heaving as she took quick, excited breaths. Noodle stared shyly as 2D removed his boxers, his rather large member standing proud and erect before her and, in an instant, he was upon her again, kissing her pink stained cheeks as he positioned himself at her entrance. Noodle caught his gaze and the two locked eyes as he slowly entered her. 2D wrinkled his nose and hissed in pleasure as her pushed himself all the way in, breaking past her barrier.

The guitarist let out a whimper. Though her hymen was, inevitably, no longer intact from years of practicing martial arts, it still hurt, though barely. It took little time for the pain to ebb away and she marveled at the newfound feeling of fullness. 2D pressed his forehead to hers, his blue hair falling to caress either side of her face, and began to move. Noodle gave the tiniest of moans as he withdrew from her almost completely before plunging back in.

It was ecstasy as Noodle had never known. Heat spread from her core to the tips of her fingers, to her toes, and to her crown, enveloping her completely. All thoughts were cleared from her mind and her eyes focused on 2D hovering over her. His eyes were scrunched closed and there was a look of pure pleasure etched on his face. The moans that escaped his lips only heightened Noodle's arousal as he pumped into her with a steady rhythm.

"Gawd, Noodle, I wan' chu so bad, so fuckin' bad," Sweet obscenities rolled off his tongue, all stemming from the growing desire in his gut

2D growled as her fingers clawed at his back. Her nails were bitten down to the quick, a nervous habit, but it felt amazingly good nonetheless. He could feel her tightening steadily around him, her groans and cries growing more and more high-pitched, and was sure she was nearing her release. The friction brought them both to an almost unbearable degree, both gasping for breath, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The lanky man picked up his pace, much to the delight of the girl beneath him, pulling out gently and then fervorishly ramming back into her, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine.

Noodle was bucking her hips into him erratically and gasping, whispering softly under her breath.

"Mmmm...Stu...Please...Please..Harder..."

She chanted his name over and over again, the tingling that had taken over her body now raging out of control. A sudden warmth pooled quickly around her loins and before she knew what was happening it engulfed her. It was a wonderful, warm, thrilling sensation that made her cry out, 2D's name slipping from her lips.

"Oh! S-Stu...!"

2D grunted and thrusted harder, faster, his own orgasm nearing, he could feel it building inside of him. Noodle's hands were now tangled in his hair, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he screamed his release. He ground his pelvis slowly into hers, filling her with his seed and moaning quietly. His head was swimming and though his eyes were shut, he could see bright flashes and fuzzy multi-coloredness.

Noodle was trembling and still breathing heavily as she came down with him, inhaling the sweet musky scent that rose from him. 2D raised himself up and stared down at her, a smile playing across his face as he basked in pleasure at the sight of the Japanese girl. Her hair was a mess, sticking up every which way, her cheeks were a pleasant strawberry color and a look of satisfaction graced her delicate features.

"Noodle, luv, tha' was..." He was at a loss for words.

"Amazing?" Noodle offered, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Yeah...'Mazing..."

He pressed his face against her in the valley between her breasts and listened as her heart hammered against her ribcage. Kong was silent all around them, the other bandmates unaware of the blissful union between the singer and the guitarist.

* * *

><p>X3 Bwaahaha!<p> 


End file.
